


Might as Well JUMP!

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Tooru four months to persuade Iwa-chan to take the plunge  but now they were here, he was having not just second, but third, fourth and fifth thoughts. It wasn't cold feet, more like cold, sweaty fear clutching at his heart. </p><p>But how could he extricate himself without losing face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as Well JUMP!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leeleetaichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeleetaichou/gifts).



> This is a bit daft. :D

He was shaking. Not with excitement, but sheer bloody terror. His body drenched in cold sweat, which could not be put down to the heat of the day. Because despite the fact it was the height of summer, and the sky was the clearest blue he’d seen for days, up here there was a breeze. Up here, it was cooler. Up here, Oikawa Tooru was exposed and afraid.

“Come on, dumbass,” muttered Iwaizumi. “Can’t admire the view forever.”

“It’s ... uh ... very high up,” he said, trying to keep his voice level.

“That’s because any lower down and we’d die,” Iwaizumi joked.

Except it wasn’t a joke and Tooru had no idea why he’d mentioned death at all unless it was because... “You’re mean!”

“Huh?”Iwaizumi frowned, not angry, more bemused. “What did I do now?”

“Nothing.”

“Then let’s get moving.”

“Um...”

“Oikawa, I can’t do this without you.”

“Uh...”

“Come on,” Iwaizumi said impatiently, and started to sidestep out of the cage.

“Iwa-chan...”

“Let go of the bars!” Iwaizumi snapped, and then he snarled, his face dangerously close to Tooru’s. “And if you dare call me Iwa-chan in front of this guy, I’ll undo these fucking ropes.”

Maybe that would work.

Tooru smiled. “Iwa-chaaaan,” he cooed.

“What!”

Oh, he wasn’t carrying out his threat. Instead, Iwaizumi was smiling (well, sort of, sometimes it was hard to tell with his face) at the guy in the centre of the platform.

“All set?” he asked cheerily. “Practised your screaming?”

“Pardon?”

“Your screaming!” the man said, and started laughing. “It’s all being filmed, so you gotta make sure you sound good.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whispered urgently. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah, yeah, when we’re finished,” he muttered back. And now he was grinning, looking out at the view as the wind ruffled his hair. “Wow, it’s glorious up here!”

“Since when did you start using words like ‘glorious’?” Tooru mocked, hoping to rile him.

“Hmm, well, today’s all about expanding our horizons, right?” Iwaizumi said, not sounding at all angry (but then that could have been because the man was very close now, making last minute adjustments to the cords.

“Iwa...” Tooru stopped speaking, and flopped his head down onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Hajime.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi flinched, and then with his hand, he touched Tooru’s chin, lifting him upwards. “What’s the matter?”he asked gently.

“Um ... I’ve been trying to tell you,” he mumbled. “But I can’t do this.”

“What?”

“The jump. I ... I... I’m scared of heights.”

“Bollocks!”

“Yes, yes, I am!” Tooru said, adding a touch of hysteria to his voice. “Look at me, Oooh, it’s so high up here, I’m going to faint!” he cried out, and made his legs wobble.

“Stop that!” Iwaizumi yelled, and dragged him upright. “This was _your_ idea! You took four bloody months persuading me. You said we _had_ to do it!”

“Well, I should have listened to you. I was wrong. You should be happy for once,” Tooru said, adding a little petulance to his voice, because if Iwaizumi got really angry, then maybe the guy would tell them they couldn’t jump.

But Iwaizumi didn’t get angry. Instead, his chest moved up and down, and Tooru heard the telltale sounds of a chuckle deep in his throat.

“We’ll be fine,” he whispered, and slipped his hands onto Tooru’s waist. “We’re going to do this bungee jump and scream our heads off all the way ...” he pressed his lips to Tooru’s ear, nuzzling a little, “If you faint, I’ll be holding tight, okay?”

He sniffed. “Do you promise?”

Iwaizumi smirked. “We’re strapped together, dumbass,” he said, sounding fond.

“Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Okay, you’re both set,” the rope guy called. “Shuffle over to the platform, and then you can go ahead. That is, if you haven’t changed your minds. We do get people like that. They pay out, get all dressed up in the gear, and then lose their nerve, just before it’s time.” He shrugged. “Not that I care. There’s no refund, and you look daft going back in the cage, everyone watching and knowing you couldn’t go through with it.”

“Uh...” Iwaizumi said, clutching at Tooru’s hand. “My ... um ... Oikawa’s not sure he –”

“I’m fine,” Tooru interrupted, and fixed the smirking bungee rope guy with a glare. “Let’s do this, Hajime.”

“Oik –“ Iwaizumi swallowed, and for the minutest of moments, Tooru thought he was going to back out, but then he smiled – a small smile, his smile – and said, “Tooru.”

“Yes,” he replied as they shuffled sideways and together until they got to the edge of the platform.

“Nothing,” he said. “Just ...” He wound his arms back around Tooru’s waist, and held him extra close.

“Just what?” Tooru stopped moving, studying Iwaizumi’s intense expression.

“I...” Iwaizumi began, taking a tiny pigeon step to the edge. “LOVE.”

“What?” Tooru demanded, inching closer to the abyss.

“YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Iwaizumi yelled as they plunged over the edge.

He hadn’t practised screams, hadn’t given any thought to it, but only one word flashed through his brain, demanding to be set free.

“IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”  Tooru shrieked to the Tokyo skies.

And as they rebounded back to the platform, before descending again, the air was riven with Iwaizumi’s curses and Tooru’s laughter, until finally all they were doing was bobbing upside down, suspended on elastic.

“I fucking told you not to call me that!”

Tooru kissed him on his nose. “I promise I won’t next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for leeleetaichou on tumblr for the prompt:
> 
> 'The way you said “I love you." Before we jump.'


End file.
